


you said "hey man i love you but no fucking way"

by spaceboinate



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Differences, Angst, Basically brendon saves tyler's life, Brendon owns a music store too, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Smut, Past Abuse, fight me, honestly it's mainly brendon tyler and josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: Tyler Joseph had it rough, but a run in with Brendon Urie may just turn his life around, and it's for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, yes I'm starting a new story. I'll try not to get sidetracked aha.
> 
> This story deals with emotional pain, suicidal thoughts, self harm, family abuse and homphobia. It will be triggering, however I will put warnings. Since I refuse to write Tyler's nice and loving family as abusive, he'll just have a different family okay.
> 
> Tyler will be 18, while the others will be around the 25-27 mark.

Brendon Urie had a decent life. He had his best friend, Josh, who had stayed by his side ever since they met when they were eleven years old. Well, Brendon was twelve and Josh was eleven. His parents had left him early on, so he stayed with the Dun's. He spent a lot of time with Josh's dad, taking an interest in business, surprising both Laura Dun and Josh. 

However, his interest in business was what allowed him to take over the music store and run it as soon as he was out of college, which was where he spent most of his time with his now friends: Pete, Alex and Hayley. The three had applied as soon as they finished college while they found what they wanted to do, and Brendon loved them. Pete was cheerful and loud, keeping customers entertained, especially when he and Alex worked together. Alex was more laid-back, but also had a certain charm about him that kept people around him, while Hayley was very kind and enthusiastic, managing to make sales just by her love of music alone.

Josh himself didn't work in the store, as he had his own job as a tutor. On Mondays and Wednesdays he had trumpet lessons to teach, while on Thursdays he had maths to teach, being surprisingly good at it. The tutor lessons paid off, and he was able to pay the shared rent that his and Brendon's apartment costed. 

However, when he wasn't working, Brendon usually managed to con him into hanging at the store. Josh was cheerful and customers liked him, and his knowledge of unappreciated bands always managed to make sales. He also often played the drum set in the store, despite how anxious playing in front of people made him. His need to bang the drums, however, often overrode that and he found himself enjoying the way he made people smile. 

When they weren't at work, Brendon would often throw a party or hang out with his friends, especially going to the bars at night. And to him, it was the perfect life. He loved what he did, and the friends he had. The parties and the hangouts would make it all worthwhile, and he lived it to the fullest. 

That is, until one night where the story begins.

* * *

 

"Yo, Urie, you comin'?" Pete called, standing outside the now empty music store in the night light. His arm was around Patrick's waist, who was waiting alongside him as they waited for Brendon to close up the shop completely. "Josh already left with the others, dude."

They heard a sigh, and soon Brendon was walking out, locking the door behind him and pulling down the shutters, locking them too. He turned to them, scowling. Or at least, Pete thought it was a scowl, he wasn't entirely sure.

"I can't believe him, he promised to wait for me," Brendon whined, looking a lot like a puppy who just got kick. Patrick had to stifle a laugh.

Both boys turned to the ginger, who had apparently made a noise. "You know he's impatient at times, Bren. And he /did/ wait for majority of it. Hayley gave him a ride," Pat said, fixing his hat. No one really knew his obsession with fedoras, or why he always insisted on wearing one, but they were so used to the style that he looked weird without one. Pete was the only one used to seeing him without one on, as they did live together. 

"Yeah well, Dun's an asshole. Lets role, can't let them get too drunk without us!"

* * *

 

By the time they got there, everyone was apparently on their second drink, apart from both Josh and Hayley, who didn't want to rink that night. Hayley was gossiping about her newly found crush on a boy who lives on her street to Dallon, who was listening to her with all his attention. Josh was chatting with Alex and Jack. Alex was a lightweight, and so he was on his way to becoming tipsy. Jack, on the other hand, had his arm protectively around Alex's shoulders to keep him steady. 

Patrick led the way in, holding Pete's hand. Brendon followed behind (he was offered to hold Pete's hand, to which he had vehemently described as "too gay", earning a chuckle from Patrick and a mock-offended expression from Pete), soon pushing past to grab Josh from behind. Said male yelped, tensing when he felt arms around him, soon relaxing when he recognised the tattoos on Brendon's arms. 

"Hey, dickhead," Brendon breathed, making Josh laugh a little. 

The more punk-rock of the two turned, standing up and engulfing the other in a hug. Pulling back, Josh grinned sheepishly. "You were taking forever and I didn't wanna be stuck waiting in the cold," he explained, making Brendon pout.

"Great friend you are, Joshua." 

"You know how cold I get!" 

"You're like a fucking heater, Josh."

"Whatever," Josh huffed, sitting back down and handing a can to Brendon, who thanked him and sat down. The group was pretty small, but they were great friends. Usually they'd have two others, but the two girls were out with their families for the weekend, so they would see each other on the following Monday. 

Hayley hummed, her conversation with Dallon dying down as the whole table now faced each other. "So," she began, grinning. "How were the kids, Josh?"

Josh made a face at the question. "The maths kid was as ignorant as ever, took all my willpower not to walk out," he gritted out, remembering how troubling the child was. "The trumpet kids were okay though." 

"Josh you were never cut out to be a parent after all," Brendon snorted, yelping when said male punched his arm. 

"Look, I can look after a kid just fine. As long as they aren't stuck up and whiny," he said, crossing his arms. 

Pete let out a laugh at that, shaking his head. "Sure, and I'm straight for Jenna fucking Black," he said, mentioning one of the girls that wasn't there. Both Jenna and Pete were the first to admit their sexualities, and came out together to battle the rumours that they were dating all the way back in highschool. 

"Wow okay, so you're admitting you're straight then Wentz?" 

"I'm as gay as Patrick is," Pete hummed, making the smaller man blush slightly from the comment. 

"Why are we even talking about Josh's inability to be a parent?" Brendon huffed, earning a "hey!" from Josh which everyone ignored. "When we have drinking to get on to? Lets get it started!"

* * *

 

A solid four hours later, and Josh was walking with a slightly tipsy Brendon out of the club. Brendon could hold his liquor well, with how often he drinks, so Josh isn't surprised he isn't really that drunk. The others all had their own drives home, but Josh and Brendon lived close, so they could walk it home.

Brendon was halfway through a complaint about a customer, when Josh stopped and shushed him. 

"What?" Brendon huffed, offended at being quietened. Josh held a hand up, trying to hear for the sniffle he thought he heard. 

"Stay here, Bren," he said, taking off to the alleyway. He ignored Brendon's confused whine as he got his phone out, shining the flashlight on it down the darkened path, where he spotted a big bundle laying against the wall. Walking over to it, he let out a yell as he came face to face with a pale face of a young boy.


	2. weightless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow hi im alive
> 
> guess what?? im gonna create an actual updating schedule!! and im gonna be posting new stories, so lets hope i can stick to it :D
> 
> sorry this took forever to come out, family issues was kinda breaking my family apart and i just graduated and ive just been feeling like shit in general :/ but im okay i guess?? idk whats classified as okay anymore lmao

"What the fuck," were the first three words Josh heard as he inspected the face. He heard Brendon walk up behind him, sounding more sober now that something was happening (but to be honest, he wasn't that drunk in the first place). "Is that, a kid?"

Josh let out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders. "He looks young, but I don't think he's a kid." he said, pushing the blanket back to feel for a pulse. He managed to find a weak pulse, one that he knew was slowly dying out. "He's alive too."

"Well, what do we do?"

The question stumped Josh, making him sit back on his heels and think. In his head, he weighed out the options that he could think of, but deep down he knew they couldn't let the poor guy freeze to death. Humming, he reached around to scoop up the bundle, surprised with how small and light the guy was. Maybe Brendon was right, maybe it was a kid who just looked more mature.

"Josh?" 

At the sound of his name being called, he turned to Brendon, the small bundle in his arms. "Well, we can't let him freeze to death, I guess we'll have to take him home. He's burning up Bren, and I don't think he has much longer."

Brendon sighed, knowing how guilty Josh would feel if they left the kid there. And if he were being honest, Brendon really did not want to leave such a young person out in the cold, knowing full well how it feels. Though he was curious as to why the small guy was out in the cold in the first place. "Alright, we can take him back," he eventually said, the buzz in his head long gone as he was faced with a serious situation. "But I dunno how to look after a sick person, J."

"I do," Josh grinned, his entire face lighting up. "Come on, lets get him home."

* * *

The two got home not long after, with Josh laying the kid down on the couch and sending Brendon to get all they needed. However, it was apparent that the kid was bruised all over once they took off his shirt. Cleaning up and getting him settled took a while, but once they were done, he looked a lot more comfortable and peaceful, which in turn calmed Josh down. Though it was early in the morning, 4:30 am to be exact, neither one was tired and so they stayed up the night playing video games (Brendon will always want revenge for the amount of times Josh has beaten him at Mario Kart). 

The next day didn't really prove to be too eventful. They stayed inside, letting their friends know that they wouldn't be going anywhere, concerned about what would happen to the kid while they were gone. They also decided that they would keep the kid they found a secret, not knowing how everyone would react. 

It wasn't until three days later that the kid woke up.

For three days his fever had risen, making Josh contemplate whether they should take him to the hospital, but it eventually broke, relieving both men. However, Josh was in the shower while Brendon was at work when he awoke.

Josh walked out to a confused, exhausted boy, who was sitting up and looking around, Brendon's jumper (that they put on him to keep him warm) sitting way too big around his skinny frame and his hair bedraggled. Momentarily stunned, Josh was snapped out of his thoughts when the boy turned to look at him. The two stared at each other, before the boy tilted his head. "Where am I? And who are you?"

"Oh-! I'm Josh, you're in my house. Well- it's technically Brendon's house too but he's not here," Josh rambled, managing to stop himself just in time. "You almost froze to death when we found you, so we took you back here. You've been asleep for three days," he explained, watching the boy as he frowned, obviously trying to remember.

The boy just stared at him, and Josh wondered if he was even aware of what was happening, but was soon surprised when he spoke. "Oh," he breathed, his expression relaxing. "I was, uh, kicked out. And I have no money so I didn't know what to do," he shrugged casually, as if it were a normal thing. But to Josh, it shocked him. "'m Tyler by the way, thank you."

' _Tyler'_ Josh thought to himself, briefly thinking that the name suited him. "How old are you, Tyler?" 

"18."

"18?" Josh breathed, his eyes widening. No wonder he looked so young, he was barely an adult. "Christ... Well, uh, are you hungry?" he asked, deciding against asking why he was kicked out, figuring Tyler would clam up or avoid the subject. 

Tyler blinked, before nodding, fiddling with the sleeves of the jumper which Josh took as a sign of anxiety, considering he had it too. Knowing he wouldn't get much out of the kid, he turned back to the kitchen, deciding he'd at least try and make him something.

He had 7 hours until Brendon got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on tumblr at ragequitcancer and on twitter @shxninggxlaxies


	3. wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brenler have a day to themselves, much to the worry of josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i realised the authors note was in the summary last chapter, sorry about that :/ my mind is a mess tbh  
> if you can, i hella recommend seeing coldplay live. their concert was fucking amazing and god it lit up the entire stadium and it looked so pretty! and chris martin is a great guy, i love him.  
> anyways im gonna try writing more, but it might turn out suckish  
> lets see how this turns out !!  
> kudos and comments help keep me motivated :)

After their little encounter, Josh had managed to get some food into Tyler before he fell asleep again, this time curled up on the floor from where he had been talking to Josh while eating. Not having the heart to wake him and move him, Josh instead put a pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket, making him as comfortable as possible. He slept through the whole night, and to Josh's relief his fever had broken.

But when Josh awoke the next morning, he realised with a start that he had work, and Brendon would have to babysit. 

Shaking his head, he instead got himself ready, before leaving for his own job, letting Pete that he'd have to step in as manager for the shop.

* * *

When Brendon awoke the next morning, he woke up to the sound of the television dimly playing. Frowning, for a moment he thought Josh had stayed home instead of going to work, until he remembered the kid they had brought home.

Sure enough, when he stealthily (in his mind anyway) walked into the room, he spotted a small figure curled up on the seat and facing the tv, with a child's cartoon playing on low volume. Humming quietly, he wondered over to the couch, eyes on Tyler as he said "Hungry?"

Tyler jumped, not expecting a voice. Looking up, he rubbed his eyes blearily, squinting at the blurry form a bit away from him. Brendon laughed a little, standing up straight and flicking the light on. "Dude, it's chill. It's just me, Brendon. Though I don't think we've met yet," Brendon said, his voice holding a tint of amusement. "Josh was the guy you met yesterday, he told me you woke up for a moment and managed to eat something. I'm Brendon Urie, his roommate and best friend. I own a record shop nearby where he sometimes hangout," he paused for a moment, frowning. "Josh is gonna be at work for the day, so it's just us two."

The younger boy's eyes watched him warily as he talked, and Brendon noticed how guarded his emotions were. It's not like he could blame the kid, he'd been through a lot. Before he could get another word in, however, a soft voice had spoken up saying "I'm hungry." 

"You're- You spoke," Brendon breathed, before a grin made its way onto his face. "I'll fix you some breakfast. Anything you don't eat?"

"... No, I eat anything... It's not like I've tried much anyway."

Brendon's face morphed into a frown for a moment, before he shook off the feeling and stood up straight, making his way into the kitchen. It was quiet for a moment, but he soon heard shuffling against the carpet, which meant that Tyler had probably jumped up. Humming to himself, he got started on making some eggs and bacon, something he was sure Tyler would at least appreciate.

* * *

Breakfast was soon finished and the dishes were cleared away, Brendon making a mental note to clean them later or at least con Josh into doing them. "I can do them," a quiet voice said behind him, making him jump. He turned to see Tyler looking at him, looking at least stronger and slightly healthier. He was still skinny, Josh's jumpers and shorts hanging off his thin frame baggily, but Brendon assumed the boy must be naturally thin, because he wasn't looking as close to death as he had been a couple of days ago. "I'll do them, I'll work for my keep." Tyler continued, making Brendon jump back into awareness, out of his musings. 

"Tyler-" Brendon began, taking a step towards him. He kept the frown off his face when Tyler flinched, instead allowing his mouth to quirk up into a small smile. "You're a guest, Josh can do them. They aren't your responsibility." he explained, his teeth showing in a grin. "Besides, he's a lazy ass who needs to clean up." 

Tyler pursed his lips, but already gathered it was a bad idea to argue with Brendon. Instead, he let out a small sigh. "If you... Say so," he said softly, looking at the taller man with an unsure look. In Brendon's eyes he looked young, way too young to have suffered through being kicked out, but the look in his eyes made him seem far older than he was. "I still want to help- You brought me into your house, the least I can do is work for it since I have no money-"

Brendon huffed, annoyed that Tyler wasn't understanding. "Tyler, dude. Josh and I both have jobs, we can pay for an extra person. Besides-" he paused, grinning. "You can always make it up to us by being our friend. And when you're ready, Josh and I can take you out to buy some clothes so that you aren't stuck wearing Josh's big ass clothes."

"I-" Tyler stopped, his voice choking with emotion. Tears glistened in his eyes and for a moment Brendon was scared he'd cry (he didnt know how to deal with crying teenagers), but instead he smiled. "Thank you, thank you so much-" he wiped at his eyes, sniffling a bit.

The elder male blinked, before smiling and cautiously wrapping an arm around Tyler's shoulders. He was surprised when Tyler leaned into the touch, instead of flinching away. After a moment, he gathered his thoughts. "Why don't we play a video game? We have heaps of time until Joshie gets back," he offered, his smile widening when he felt Tyler nod. Leading the small boy into the lounge room, the two immersed themselves in Mario Kart.

* * *

When Josh got home around six in the evening, he walked into a scene that made his eyes widen. Brendon was snoring on the couch with Tyler snuggled up into his side, fast asleep. The Netflix screen was on the television, and Wii controllers were left scattered about on the coffee table. He realised that the two must have been playing games and watching movies, and must have fallen asleep during a movie.

Rolling his eyes affectionately, he collected the folded up blanket that Tyler had used the night before. Unfolding it, he laid it over the two, before taking a picture and heading to the kitchen to get started on dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was thinking of doing a little competition, with the prize being a detailed oneshot of the winner's choice by me  
> what do you guys think i should do?? comment any ideas or submit an ask to my tumblr (ragequitcancer) 
> 
> also the chapter song is 'wake up' by EDEN (ya'll should totally listen to it)

**Author's Note:**

> title was taken from the song 'twin sized mattress' by the front bottoms.


End file.
